


Halloween Eve

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Steve x Sam Holiday Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam work at a costume shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is not how I pictured my first Steve/Sam fic but I'm glad I've at least written one. This ship needs as many fics as it can get!

It was the night before Halloween and the store had been jammed–completely swamped. Steve hadn’t even had a chance to ask Sam if he had any Halloween plans–he told himself this was the year he was going to ask him out. Sure, they’re adults but that doesn’t mean Halloween isn’t fun. Always a good opportunity to get drunk in sexy costumes.

The store was mostly cleaned out of their Halloween inventory. All the permanent gag things, magic trick kits, and heavy duty costumery was still there but it was all in disarray, hung up in the wrong aisles and strewn all over the floors and dressing rooms. It was a  _nightmare_. And all the employees were resigned to the late night ahead of them, of rearranging shelves and sweeping out the shop. Steve and Sam were assigned to packing up all the leftover Halloween costumes the store received to send back to their suppliers. There wasn’t much left, really, and Steve felt guilty that the two of them had gotten the easiest gig. But they were permanent employees, while the majority of everyone else working that night were all temp hires.

“These costumes are…so bad.” Sam said, holding up one he was about to put in a box. “Like…way racist.”

Steve grimaced, unable to disagree. “The Halloween industry is not known for its sensitivity. Or its accuracy.”

Sam chuckled. “You’re not wrong.”

“So, what are you going to be for this Halloween then?” Steve forced himself to say, before his mind could catch up to him and stop him from saying it.

“I…hadn’t really thought of anything. I wasn’t planning on doing anything.”

“Not even a party?” Steve looked taken aback. “We work at a costume shop…”

“I know, I know. But it’s been awhile and I live by myself. I don’t even really get trick'r'treaters anymore, you know? People in my neighborhood don’t even put up decorations.”

“That makes me…so sad.” Steve packed in a few toy machine guns that were meant to go with a mafia costume. “I’ve got this party I’m going to. Lots of my friends and stuff from college. Natasha and Clint are hosting and I know for a fact they wouldn’t mind me bringing someone along.”

“You know, Steve, that does sound kinda nice.”

Steve’s stomach rolled just a little at the sound of his own name in Sam’s mouth.

“Only problem, I don’t have a costume.”

“Again, we work in a costume shop!” Steve said, moving down the aisle a bit. Finally, he saw the perfect outfit.

“Try this one on for me.” Steve said, shoving the plastic bag at Sam’s chest.

Sam peered at it for a second. “No way, man. No way.”

“Yes way! Do it for me. Pretty please?” Steve gave Sam The Eyes. The ones he knew worked on nearly  _everyone_.

Sam huffed. “Fine. But I’m not actually wearing it to any party.”

Steve nodded solemnly and waited for Sam to try it on in one of the fitting rooms—it was really just a curtained off area, but it did the job. Steve could see Sam’s pants slide to the ground around his ankles and heard the crinkle of the bag as he took out various pieces of the costume. Finally, Steve heard him sigh and the push aside the curtain.

Sam emerged in the shirtless Old West sheriff’s costume, complete with chaps (of the assless variety, since that was the only kind there were) and a giant shiny star pinned to the gun holster (without guns, since those were sold separately).

Steve whistled lowly.

“This is horrible.” Sam said, pulling a face and tugging on the costume as though he was incredibly uncomfortable in it.

“It’s hot, is what it is.” Steve said before he could think about it. His initial thought was to slap a hand over his mouth, but he refrained, not wanting to let on.

“Rogers,” Sam deadpanned, “are you hitting on me?”

“Perhaps…” Steve decided he was already in this far; might as well hold his nose and dive in.

“So, this Halloween party…would I be going as your date?”

“If you wanted to…”

“I’d love to.”

“In the costume?” Steve’s eyes lit up.

“Fine, yeah. In the costume.”


End file.
